<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful girl (say hello) by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116059">beautiful girl (say hello)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries'>Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extreme forced feminization, Kinktober 2020, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Whumptober 2020, forced gender reassignment surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade helps Robin adjust to his bodily changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful girl (say hello)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 20: <br/>Kinktober: Noncon/dubcon<br/>Noncontober: Forced feminisation<br/>Whumptober: Lost</p>
<p>essentially a continuation of day 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robin doesn’t know the way out. Winding corridors, countless doors, the same stale gray walls everywhere - everything is the same. A lump builds in his throat, aching, and he shivers, hugging himself. He should have never left his room in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slade will surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>him once he sees Robin isn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to walk quicker, but fucking damn it, he’s hungry as fuck because he’s been throwing up anything he ate since the surgery, and his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>breasts </span>
  </em>
  <span>are fucking heavy and unbalance him every step of the way, and his - his ass still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, and he shoves himself into the next alcove he finds. He slumps almost immediately, wheezing and wedging himself between boxes, and huddling and hugging his knees. But he can’t even do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>properly anymore, his chest getting in the way again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking damn it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, shuddering and buries his head in his knees trying not to sob. Fuck damn it, he needed to think - needed to figure out what was the way out of here, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...and then what? Find a way out through the endless expanse devoid of humanity? Robin needs to face it - there’s simply no way out. He can’t stop the tears that come. What is he supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin shudders, presses closer to himself, trying to curl into a ball so small Slade can’t see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come out, Robin,” Slade’s voice is patient, calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t, shutting his eyes and covering his ears instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like it could ever help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t, Slade only waiting a bit before entering. Robin hunches over, but Slade finds him all too soon. “Robin,” he says gently. “Come here, girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he’s some kind of damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he stubbornly doesn’t move. Let Slade do whatever he wants. What else could he do? What else would he </span>
  <em>
    <span>take?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slade sighs, and Robin’s sure he’s about to be hit, but the hand that lands on his head isn’t harsh. It just ruffles through his hair, petting him, and Robin feels his cheeks burn with humiliation but can’t stop the sob that breaks through at the soft touch, biting his lip in a futile attempt to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You silly child,” Slade says, almost fondly, and pulls him closer and Robin - Robin is far too weak to stop him. Gently, he pries Robin’s bottom lip from between his teeth. “Shh, girl, everything will be okay. I know you must be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now, but that’s normal. Just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hormones.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter in Slade’s voice can be heard loud and clear as the man pulls him onto his lap. Slade’s mocking him. Robin raises a fist, trembling, aching to punch him, but Slade just firmly pushes his hand down. Robin is just… pitifully weak. He slumps, trying and failing to stop the sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cries on Slade’s shoulder instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, you just need a little… getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>used to </span>
  </em>
  <span>your body. Let me help,” Slade offers, and begins to pull down his zipper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin shifts, jerking back as he realizes what Slade’s going to do but Slade’s hold on him is too tight. His heartbeat skyrockets. Slade had been holding back, not wanting to fuck his body up so soon after, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>too soon, he can’t be intending to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will </span>
  <em>
    <span>help, </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl,” Slade says, voice sounding so </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned </span>
  </em>
  <span>when his mouth is split into that disgusting smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please no,” Robin whispers, his whole body trembling. He can’t do this. He still hurts. Isn’t ready for Slade to violate his body in a whole new way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips press to the corner of his mouth, soft. “It’s alright, Robin,” he murmurs. “Once your cunt is nice and full of my seed, and your womb swells with child, you’ll become much more settled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a terrifying pressure against his new opening. Slade hasn’t even stretched him out, there. He’s going to tear him apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slade - don’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please - aaAH!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin shrieks as the head of Slade’s cock pushes in, his lower body bursting into sensation. “Slade…” he gasps weakly, head collapsing onto Slade’s shoulder. He twitches, unable to interpret this foreign sensation as anything but hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a soft hum, and then, without a care, Slade slams him straight down, shoving his cock all the way in and making him bleed. Robin screams and thrashes, but Slade’s grip is firm, keeping Robin seated on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Robin knows is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sobs, eventually falling still and clinging to Slade’s shoulders because there is nothing else he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. Slade settles his hand over the back of Robin’s neck, petting soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin hates that he likes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...hurts,” he whispers, eyes blurry, trying to just breathe and not focus on how it felt like his insides were being torn open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright,” Slade promises, fingers tenderly carding through his hair, cock hard inside Robin’s cunt. “You’ll learn to like it…. eventually.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you had fun ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>